Primavera Anticipada
by Lady Maring
Summary: se que no soy mejor pero cuando estas cerca mi corazon late muy fuerte, no fue el mejor encuentro pero si le mejor por que te conoci a ti.
1. Capitulo I

_como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son Jk, una mujer ocn gran imaginacion, yo solo los tomo prestado para mis historias_

_pareja: Remus Lupin / _Nymphadora Tonks y otras todabia no se cuales

-_dialogos_-

"pensamientos"

**NUESTRO PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

--

Sentado en un columpio un pequeño de seis años se balanceaba sin ánimos, tenia un short café muy gastado y una camisa blanca muy viejita, su cabello tenia un tono de castaño claro, sus grandes ojos color miel lo hacina ver adorable, pero no había esa luz de alegría.

**-¡pero miren quien esta ahí!-** señalo un niño con no muy buenas intenciones

**-¡es el "pobretón" de Lupin!-** dijo otro de los niños

**-¡te saco tu mamá a pasear jaja!-** se burlo otro chico

**-¡quítate de ahí tonto, este parque no es para ti!-** el chico empujo al mas pequeño que cayo en el arenal

Pero el chico no pudo continuar pues una gran piedra le había dado en la cabeza y como todo niño de seis años grito **-¡Mami alguien me pego!-** mientras corría a los brazos de su mamita

Todos voltearon a ver al que le había pegado, ahí frente a ellos estaba una pequeña con el cabello corto rosa chicle, unos ojos negros, llevaba un pantalón corto color rosa pálido y una camisa blanca con un pato amarillo en medio, y unas zapatillas deportivas de globos.

**-¿por que le pegantes? niña metida-** se acerco uno intentado tomarla

**-¡ya veras como te ira!-** el otro se le abalanzo también

La pequeña sonrío y miro las piedras que tenia en las manos, y empezó a aventárselas teniendo buen pulso para su edad pues solo tenia cuatro años

**-¡ya dejamos, mamá!-** suplicaba uno de ellos y salio corriendo

**-¡papá un niña me esta molestado!-** se quejaba el segundo que salio siguiendo a su amigo

**-¡eso es para que aprendan a no molestar a los más chicos bola de maricones!-** acabo la pequeña que ria como loca, al ver a esos correr como alma que lleva el diablo

Así los dos busca pleitos de fueron, la pequeña se acerco al niño que estaba en el suelo **–hola niño-** fue lo primero que dijo

– **¡No me pegues por favor!-** ella lo miro dudosa **-¿y por que tendría que pegarte?-** pregunto

El levanto la vista **– ¿a no?- **

La chica se estaba enojando, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y le grito **– ¡Si Vine A Salvarte Y Así Me Pagas!** – se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero la vos de el pequeño la detuvo

**-gracias-** mas parecía un susurro lo que salio de la boca de el niño y la niña no lo entendió

– **¿Que dijiste?- **la chica se hizo la desentendida

El la vio ofendido, de por si que se disculpaba ella no oía **-¿Qué eres sorda o que?-** se tapo la boca, nunca antes le había gritado a alguien y menos con esas palabras

La chica estaba roja de cólera y se le aventó, el que no esperaba esa reacción cayo junto con ella y empezaron a pelear

– **¡Eres un tonto!- **le mordió el brazo

**-¡Hayyyy, Tú una loca!-** le dijo mientras le paraba las manos

**-¡Eres un maleducado!-** le dio una patada

**-¡Y tu una gritona!-** le halo el cabello

**-¡Eres feo!-** lo abrazo según ella para que le doliera

**-¡Y tú pareces un chico!-** el chico desvío la cara pues se había sonrojado

**-¡Cobarde!-** le grito por lo que había hecho

**-¡Tonta!-** le regreso mientras intentaba zafarse

**-¡Idiota!-** intento detenerlo pero ya estaba cansada

**-¡ya no te quiero!-** se extraño por lo que le dijo pero le valió

**-¡ni yo tanpoco!-** un poco descolocado pues nunca le habían dicho eso

Así se halaban de los pelos, y mordían, y mas de alguna patada y arañazos se dieron, hasta que los dos cayeron rendidos a la para de el otro

**-¡oye sabes pelear! ¿Por que no te defendiste entonces?-** su respiración era entrecortada

**-no lo se-** pudo decir pues estaba igual o pero que la pequeña

**-si que eres raro-** río la niña mostrado un hueco de le diente de adelante que le faltaba

El agacho la cabeza siempre le decían eso **–y eso me gusta, quieres ser mi amigo-** le propuso

El la miro con desconfianza **–no necesito tu lastima-**

Ella la miro ofendida **-ni yo la tuya-** se levanto y sacudió un poco, el niño solo la veía _"será que de verdad me dijo eso de ser amigos"_

Lo miro con superioridad y habló **–espero no verte nunca mas –**

**-¡Ya somos dos! una niña loca como tu es un castigo-** mintió pero no se quedaría cayado frente a ella, era raro casi siempre el no cedía a las provocaciones, solo se dejaba hacer de los demás, pero con ella no quería perder.

**-adiós gusano-** giro y empezó a andar

**-adiós bruja-** el la siguió retando, la niña volteo

Ambos se miraban fijamente pero el grito de una señora hizo que se asuntaran los dos, la pequeña palideceos, pues había reconocido ese alarido hasta en el fin del mundo.

**-¡¡¡****NYMPHADORA TONKS****!!! ¿Qué piensas que estas haciendo?-** una mujer joven se paro frete a la pequeña con las manos en jarra, su cabellos castaño largo se mecía con el viento, sus ojos negros como la noche miraban a su hija, su piel clara solo la hacia ver mas hermosa y atemorizante para los ojos de su hija.

**-nada mamasita, de verdad que nada-** hacia la cruz en su corazón como buena niña exploradora, aunque la hayan corrido a los dos días de haber asistido,

**-como en el campamento verdad-** la miro fijamente su hija era un poco hiperactiva

**-¡ya sabes que eso fue una vil trampa!-** su mirada de loca regreso mientras pensaba como se iba a vengar de esos locos guías que no entendían sus ansias de libertad mental.

Según el guía su hija era una pirómana crónica, con ansias de sicópata asesina en serie, y solo por haber amarrado a unas mujeres sospechosas, que resultaron ser unas madres de familia disfrazadas de indias, además de aventarse de una roca a unos 13 metros de el agua al lago dándole un tremendo susto al salvavidas, quemar una cabaña, y llevar unos osos a la cocina para que según ella "cenaran los pobres animalitos", y eso que solo llevaba ¡día y medio ahí! Así que la corrieron y su madre la tuvo que ir a recoger a la comisaría.

¡¡Haa!! y ahí no para la cosa, tomo las pistolas de los policías que la consideraban un angelito, y casi hizo orinarse a todos los presos de ahí, cuando empezó a disparar diestra y siniestra, cuando ella llego prácticamente se la aventaron, y le dijeron _"oraremos por usted señora ha de ser una santa con ese demonio por hija"_ de eso hace tres meses, y su hija solo se había calmado un poco, su esposo solo reía de las ocurrencias de la pequeña y se le hinchaba el pecho cuando le decían que era como el cuando era pequeño.

**-¡como que nada, mira nada mas como estas! eres un desastre-** empezó a desenredarle el cabello

**-no te enojes mamaíta, son cosas sin importancia-** dijo mientras se intentaba zafar de su madre, pero solo quedo con los pies hacia arriba y la cabeza abajo, suspiro frustrada, su madre era muy sobre protectora

**-¡SIN IMPORTANCIA! Ya veras cuando le diga a tu padre- **la bajo y la miro engreídamente

**-¡NO! A él no, sino no me comprara el video juego muaaaaaaaaja-** se tiro a los pies de su progenitora llorando

**-tu le has buscado –** pero sus ojos la miraban con ternura pero no cedería

**-pero mamita linda-** puso cara de corderito con los ojos llorosos una triste canción empezó a sonar, era el músico de el parque

**-además que no ibas a las clases de piano-** su madre desvío el tema pues casi la convence

**-¡esa estupidez otra ves!-** se levanto he hizo un puchero

**-¡que no seas malcriada!-** le regaño con el dedo

**-pero mamá, eso es para tontos-** empezó a patear el suelo disgustada

**-¡te quedas sin el karate!-** sonrío al ver la cara de susto de su hija

**-ta bueno no me quejo-** se quedo tranquila por el momento

**-¿Qué haces aquí Tonks?-** la mama miro el parque

La chica se rasco la cabeza **–veras mami es que ….-**

**-¿te peleantes otra ves verdad?-** la ranura de sus ojos era pequeña, y movía su pie derecho contra el suelo, tenia los brazos cruzados.

-**je.. je si mami-** tenia una sonrisa chueca en la cara y bajo la mirada, mientras sudaba, no era conveniente mentirle a su mami

**-¡Dios por que no me diste una hija más normal!-** se quejo mientras levantaba sus manos al cielo

**-¡que soy normal mamá! ¿O es que ya no me quieres?-** se tiro a llorar como magdalena,

**-si hija, te amo un montón-** se inclino a confortar a su pequeña histérica

**-¡pero no creas que me olvido de esto!- **le aseguro** –mínimo un mes de matemáticas- **la chica casi le da un paro ahí no mas, eso peor que la medicina, o ir donde el calvito de el doctor para las vacunas, o comerse las zanahorias.

**-¿por que no fuiste a la clase con la señorita Marta?-** insistió

**-por que no quería-** dijo así sin más y se arrepintió cuando vio la cara de psicópata de su amada mami

**-¿Qué dijiste hija de mi corazón?-** la mujer ya tenía un tic en el ojo

**-¡nada madrecita linda de mi alma!-** la niña retrocedió su mamá explotaría de un momento a otro, "Ja y soy yo la histérica" pensó la niña, que ya se había colocado detrás de uno de los juegos de escondite de el lugar

**-¡DEJA DE MENTIR DE UNA BUENA VES!-** grito su madre llamando la atención de los presentes en el parque, que al ver de quien se trataba siguieron con lo suyo.

**-OK, pero no te enojes, veras-** ella intento explicarle todo lo que había sucedido

La pequeña Nymphadora salio de su casa para sus aburridas clases de de piano **–hay papá por que te dejaste ganar de mamá, ya habíamos quedado que aprendería karate en la escuela de el sensei Atoki, ¡pero no! tenia que aparece mami con eso de "es muy violento, no es para niñas" y zas que me mete en estas clases-** eso decía Tonks mientras caminaba hacia donde la anciana que le enseñaba, pero el grito de un niño la alerto

Ahí en la caja de arena unos bravucones tenían acorralado a un niño pequeño, ella no aguanto y salio en su ayuda, dejando tirada su libreta y partituras, en lo que iba corriendo recordó lo que su sensei le dijo _"el karate no es para pelear", _**-se nota que no me conoce el viejito-** tomo varia piedras que encontró, y cuando llego y escucho los insultos que le decían al niño, se enfureció y le tiro la primera roca al idiota que hablaba puras babosadas, con gracia vio como ese mamut salía llorándole a su mama, vio a los otros y quisieron acercárseles pero se fueron con el rabo entre las patas, cuando se acerco al niño este parecía un perrito abandonado y le sale con que "no me pegues" si será ese chico, **-total que unas cosas dije yo, otras el y así nos agarramos a trompadas-** luego le dije que si éramos amigo y el muy cabron se negó, en eso estábamos cuando llegaste mami querida

La mujer estaba avergonzada **-¡CASTIGADA ****NYMPHADORA****!-**

La niña olvidando la situación le grito** -¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI, DIME TONKS!-**

La mujer vio a su retoño **–quieres que te compre unos lindos vestidos amor-** y la pequeña palideció, otra de las cosas que odiaba era ir de compra con su mama y aun más que le comprara esos ¡entupidos vestidos! Que según ella era para personas con escasa imaginación al vestir.

**-¡pero mama!- **intento salir en su defensa

**-¡pero nada!- **la miro súper enojada

-**esta bien-** se dejo ganar

Mientras tanto una señora humilde se acercaba a su hijo que al igual que ella veían pelear a esas dos, su cabello y ojos eran iguales a los de su hijo y la piel un tanto morena.

**-¿estas bien cariño?-** pregunto preocupada al ver en ese estado a su hijo

**-si mamá no es nada-** le sonrío con cariño a su madre

Lo ayudo a limpiarse un poco, y a recuperarse de la gran discusión de una niña de cuatro años con una joven mujer de unos 22 años más o menos

**-perdone señora a mi hija-** la madre de la niña estaba apenada por lo ocurrido y halaba a su hija de la cabeza para que se disculpara.

**-si, no hay problema-** ella la miro, parecía una persona amable

**-¡mi nombre es Andrómeda Tonks!-** se presento la madre de la niña

**-mucho gusto mi nombre es Ana Esperanza Lupin-** hizo la mismo la madre de el niño

**-que peculiar apellido- **hablo Andrómeda y sonrío de oreja a oreja

**-¡vamos a mi casa y tomamos un te! ¿Si?-** la tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar

**-es que no pode..-** intento negarse pero no pudo **–niños a caminar- **dijo Andrómeda

Los dos niños se sacaban la lengua, se hacían señas y se decían cosas bajo para que sus mama no los oyeran

**-llorón-**

**-loca-**

**-hijito de mami-**

**-marimacho-**

**-palurdo-**

**-ganberra-**

Eso hasta ahí pues de un momento a otro se empezaron a gritar

**-¡TONTO!-**

**-¡TONTA!-**

**-¡IDIOTA!-**

**-¡ESTUPIDO!-**

**-¡YA PAREN DE UNA VES LOS DOS!-** las dos mujeres cansadas le gritaron a sus polluelos

**-si mama-** dijeron ambos y continuaron caminado y peleando

**-Es tu culpa niñito-**

**-Es tuya niñita-**

**-Tuya-**

**-No-**

**-Si-**

Una vez que llegaron el niño y su madre vieron una enorme casa, entraron no muy confiados

**-ve a jugar con, ¿como se llama su hijo?-** interrogo Andrómeda

**-_Remus_ John _Lupin_** **–** contesto Ana

**-Que bueno modales tiene su hijo, hubieras de aprender eso **_Nymphadora_**-** le hablo la mujer a su hija que se hacia la disimulada

**-naaaa., mamá eso es ser un lameculos-** le contesto y sabia que ahora si la había cagado

**-¡Nymphadora que te he dicho que no seas maleducada!- **le hizo señas mostrado sus video juegos, y la niña trago grueso así que solo tomo de la mano al niño y subió a su habitación.

Andrómeda suspiro **–le ruego nos disculpe, pero mi hija es todo un caso, lo raro es que nunca le presta mucha atención a un niño, a exención de su primito y desde que los vi a ella y su hijo, me emocione, mi hija a pesar de ser muy abierta no ha hecho un solo amigo-**

**-eso mismo pienso, Remus nunca pelea y menos le contesta mal a otra persona, es mas en muy retraído, y me emocione cuando lo mire peleando con su hija-** recibió la tasa de te que le daban

**-Ana me caes muy bien, espero que seamos amigas-** sonrío mientras tomaba de su tasa de te

**-si Andrómeda tú también me caes bien-** le devolvió la sonrisa

**-y cuéntame haces cuanto se mudaron, por que no son de aquí ¿verdad?-** hablaba ella

– **¡perdón si no quieres no me cuentes! Ted mi esposo dice que siempre soy así, y abecés incomodo a las demás personas, pero la verdad es que no se por que dice eso si el es igual que yo o peor- **

Ana empezó a reír **-no te preocupes, nos mudamos hace un mes desde Adamesio-** le contesto la verdad es que no les estaba yendo nada bien a ellos, pero eso no lo tenia por que decir.

Andrómeda podía ser distraída, torpe pero era muy buena observadora aunque no lo pareciera, ella los había evaluado, y al parecer no les estaba yendo muy bien, quería ayudarlos pero tenia que hacerlo con tacto, no quería ofenderlos.

**-solo eres tu y tu hijo Ana-** siguió la platica **– ¡no como crees! esta mi esposo pero ahorita esta buscando trabajo-** eso ultimo lo dijo bajito

**-Esperanza no te de pena, nosotros también pasamos por lo mismo, déjame ayudarte ¿quieres?-** ella la abrazo, Ana que hasta el momento había sido fuerte lloro en los brazos de esa nueva amiga, Andrómeda solo la consolaba _"yo haré que sus vidas sea mejor"_ pensó mientras consolaba a su amiga

**-gracias no tenia con quien desahogarme-** le agradeció

–**para eso somos las amigas, ahora vamos a mi habitación que tengo unas cositas que te gustaran – **le dijo quitada de la pena y la arrastro al cuarto

–**deberás Andrómeda no es necesario ya hiciste mucho-** intentaba razonar pero no pudo.

Cuando llegaron entraron a una gran habitación había una cama de tamaño grande con doseles blancos, una pequeña salita, unos roperos antiguos, un tocados un televisor, aparatos de sonidos, pinturas en los muros color crema, Ana se quedo sorprendida, pero Andrómeda no le dio importancia, salio donde estaba su ropa, saco varias prendas que estaban nuevas, ropa interior, y ropa que ella usaba y que estaba en buenas condiciones, así le hizo una montañita de ropa para su amiga

– **¿Te gusta esta ropa?-** le pregunto a una Ana que estaba boquiabierta

– **¡si mujer pero es mucho!-** le dijo **–no es muy poco para que lo han pasado, y antes que me digas que no, necesito hacerte una pregunta que es muy importante-**

Se acerco a ella le tomo las manos, Ana trago con dificultad, esperando, y esperando, su corazón latía rápido, sintió el ritmo de su pulso, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, esperando, hasta que Andrómeda hablo **-¿Crees que esta ropa le quede a tu esposo?- **casi se atraganta con la saliva que había retenido Ana

–**si veras, es que mi Ted en alto y fornido, un mangazo de hombre, lo siento amiga pero esta buenísimo mi marido, y no se si a tu esposo le quede, sino ya veremos-** una luz lleno sus ojos parecían estrellas.

Cuando escucho a su amiga se hecho a reír y lloraba, las dos empezaron a reír y llorar, no sabían, pero ellas sentían que habían nacidos para estar juntas como hermanas, Ana empezó a medirse la ropa y toda le quedo como anillo al dedo **-mala, a ti todo te queda muy bien-** se quejo Andrómeda pero la abrazo por atrás

Ana estaba agradecida por la suerte que tubo a encontrar un ángel en el camino, ya no se sentía sola, esas muestras de cariño para con ella se sentían raras pero muy bien, su familia siempre había sido su esposo y su hijo, así pasaron el tiempo midiéndose ropa y buscando ropa de Ted que le pudiera quedar a José el esposo de Ana

Mientras tanto unos pequeños que ya estaban en el cuarto de la pequeña, aunque más parecía el cuarto de un niño pues las paredes tenían un color celeste pálido, había mucho aviones, trenes pelotas y autos, en una caja había muchos juguetes, y había un pequeño tocador, tenía la ropa en el suelo, una pequeña TV y diferentes consolas.

**-¿oye te piensas quedar ahí parado?-** Nymphadora lo miraba desde el suelo mientras conectaba unos cables

**-¡no!-** se había cruzado de brazos pues por mirar el cuarto no había notado que se quedo ahí parado

**-jugamos-** hablo la niña mostrando los controles de su Game Cube

**-sale-** se acerco a ella, el había oído de esos juegos pero sus papis no se los podían comprar eran caros

**-oye antes que nada-** lo tomo de las manos y lo vio a los ojos, el se sintió un poco intimidado –quiero pedirte disculpas- ella estaba a punto de llorar

–**no hay nada que perdonar son cosas que pasan-** apretó sus manos con las de ellas

– **¡que no es nada! tu mami esta con la loca de mi mamá, eso es la peor tortura de el mundo-** ella movía las manos de arriba hacia abajo

La boca de Remus se desencajo _"de eso esta hablando y yo que pensé que era sobre nuestra pelea"_, se separo de ella, ahora si estaba molesto y no sabia por que

**-¿Que paso, estas molesto?-** le paso la mano en la cara el estaba serio

**-No, no estoy molesto-** hizo un gesto molesto con los labios y se alejo

**-Yo creo que si- **se cruzo de brazos y afirmaba con su cabeza

**-Que no-** se le acerco a la niña, ambos se miraban pero de repente ella se alejo y hablo

**-¿quieres algo de comer?-** hablo mas tranquilamente con su ceja alzada

**-si-** estaba que se moría de hambre pues por la emoción de la tarde, no pudo comer nada en casa

**-ya vengo por algo a al cocina-** caminaba hacia la puerta andaba descalza

**-esta bien, ¿te ayudo?-** hizo la pregunta pues estaba en su naturaleza ayudar

**-bueno-** ella subió sus hombros restándole importancia

Ambos bajaron llegaron a la cocina, era muy hogareña, se sentaron en la mesa y Nymphadora le hablo

**-¿que quiere comer?- **pregunto

**-¿que tienes de bueno?- **respondió

Abrió la refrigeradora y se quedaron embobados, era un pastel de chocolate, gelatinas, frutas en almíbar, sodas, así que sacaron de todo **– ¿estas segura que no nos regañaran?-**

**-¡que va, ellos tienen la culpa por dejarnos esas delicias!-** decía mientras intentaba que la torta no se le cayera

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Tonks empezaron a jugar, y comían, vieron la televisan después y comían, pusieron una película, la profecía de el no nacido y comían, ese era el talle de los dos cuando sus madres los encontraron. Restos de comida, bolsas, y trastos adornaban el suelo, los dos tenían la cara llena de chocolate.

**-¡Nymphadoraandra! Que te he dicho de ver esas películas-** no sabia para que la retaba total ella no le hacia mucho caso en esas cosas.

**-Ummm... que no las vea-** dijo como recordando lo que su mama le decía una y otra ves

**-Si y me haces caso-** la miraba fijamente

**-No-** negó con la cabeza

**-¿Y este relajo niña?-** levanto sus pies pues tenia pegado dulces

**-¿Cual mami?-** ella miro a un lado y otro le parecía lo normal

**-¿Como que cual que crees que soy tonta o que?-** ya estaba perdiendo los estribos

**-No mami, yo nunca saco tus defectos-** le mostró una radiante carita de ovejita, su madre se tranquilizo y decidió retomar la plática con el pequeño

**-¡Hola ****John****! espero no te hayas asustado-** lo decía por la película de miedo

**-No señora-** mintió pero delante de esa niña no seria débil, se había alegrado por la interrupción.

**-¡Mami que linda te ves!-** Remus vio a su madre con un lindo vestido color perla

**-¡Te gusta Remus!-** giro en su eje mostrando su atuendo

**-¡Si mucho-** el castaño la miraba fascinado

**-¡Guao si que esta galanota señora!-** la piropeo la pequeña

**-¡Nymphadoraandra que no hables así!-** le llamo la atención su madre

**-OK mami, pero no me digas así-** ella siguió comiendo sus gomitas con forma de panda

**-¿Ya nos vamos mamá?-** pregunto Remus a su madre

**-Si hijo, pero Andrómeda nos ha invitado a cenar, y mira me ha dado unos trajes para ti-** se los mostró a su hijo

**-Si mama, gracias señora Andrómeda-** se inclino y agradeció a Andrómeda

**-Hay que lindo niño, mira Nymphadora se como el-** miro a su hija para darle celos

**-Si fuera como el, fuera niño mamá, pero si es lo que quieres-** empezó a decir

**-Ya párale hija, mejor quédate así-** su hija era de armas tomar

Así los dos Ana y John se iban, para regresar mas tarde pero a nuestra amiga se le ocurrió una idea **–Adiós amor mío, te esperare-** le grito Tonks al niño colocando su manos a la altura de el corazón de manera teatral

El se puso rojo de la rabia **– ¡cállate loca! que no soy nada tuyo-** siguió caminando apenado

– **¡No niegues nuestro amor!-** volvió a gritar mientras hacia que se desmayaba

**-¿oye hija de donde sacas esas cosas?-** su madre la miraba con incógnita

**-¡de las novelas que ve la abuela!-** dijo mientras le pasaba la novela

**-Oye mama y ¿a que hora te pondrás a cocinar?- **se sobaba el estomago que le hacia sonidos raros

**-Deberás, tenemos que ir a comprar al mercado- **dijo como lo más importante de el mundo

**-Entonces vamos mi gordis– **le hacia gestos con el dedo para que la siguiera

**-Si solo voy por las llaves del auto, y ¡no me llames así!- **le grito a su polluela

**-Mami y me comprarás algo ¿verdad?-** la miro como si no quebrara un plato

**-Tu que crees pequeña-** suspiro

**-No, verdad-** se rasco la cabeza

**-Bingo-** se giro y entro a la casa

--


	2. Capitulo II

NOTA: no es un nuevo capitulo, solo que me parecio que cometi unos horrores y los arregle, gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer, para ustedes gracias.

yaneth black  
CuttingEdge19  
Alex Darklight  
yzie

* * *

Las dos salieron de su casa, subieron al auto y fueron con rumbo al súper mercado, cuando llegaron Andrómeda estaciono el auto, y salieron por el pasillo a tomar una carretilla para los comprados.

**-¡Yujuuu ya llegamos al supermercado!-** grito emocionada Nymphadora, le encantaba el lugar era tan grande que bien se escondía y su mama no la encontraría en un rato**. -¡Supermercado!**- cantaba a todo pulmón como si estuviera en algún teatro donde salía la gorda cantando.

**-Ya hija deja de gritar-** suplico su madre tapándose los oídos, pasando olímpicamente a todos los indiscretos que la miraban como si acabaran de llegar de martes.

**-Si má-** empezó a correr levantando sus manos como dos alas de avión. Y deslizándose por los pasillos que eran interminables.

**-Vamos a ver, ¿que hacemos para comer?-** pensaba Andrómeda colocando un dedo en su barbilla y dejando que su imaginación fluyera.

**-Yo quiero espagueti-** pidió la pequeña, dando ideas de lo que ella quería comer

**-No suena mal, pero tu padre quiere pollo en salsa de hongos, arroz y una ensalada-** recordó lo que su esposo le dijo antes de ir a trabajar.

**-Y, a mí que, hazle eso a papá y a mi espagueti-** movió su mano indicando la poca importancia del asunto.

**-Hay hija-** la mujer bajo sus hombros agotada, es que su adorado sol la agotaba tanto física como mentalmente…. **–ese es tu lado de la familia Ted querido-** echándole toda la culpa a su adorado esposo.

-**Si mama, además que crees que le gustara a la señora Ana y al odioso de _Lupin_ -** sus ojos brillaron como una llama ante eso último.

**-Hija y ese odio al niño-** su madre la miraba divertida, pues la pequeña no disimulaba los sentimientos fuertes que sacaba la sola mención del chico, claro estos, en ese momento no eran los mejores.

**-No lo se mamá, pero desde que lo vi una llama en mi interior se despertó-** levantaba sus manos como si fuera una gran hazaña, y empezó a Sacar el pecho, lista para la guerra, a punto de dar un grito de combate estuvo cuando su madre le hablo. **-¡HAA….!-**

**-Hija das miedo-** su madre retrocedió, no sabia de donde sacaba esas cosas su hijita loca, …. _"que pregunta… fue la abuela"_ pensó exasperada la joven madre.

**-Ya me lo han dicho-** su cara volvió hacer la de siempre, es decir una chica distraída, con una gran sonrisa, y que piensa que los unicornios van bien asados o en tiras para burritos.

**-Bueno vamos, entonces por las cosas-** empezó a andar con la carretilla tomando de las estanterías las cosas que necesitaba y una que otra cosita.

**-¡Siiii!-** grito emocionada dentro de su improvisado vehiculo, su madre la vio dentro de la carretilla **–vamos mujer aprisa que el tiempo es dulce-** a retarla iba la madre cuando dijo –**oro hija es oro**- le rectifico **–será oro, será plata, será la vieja de las papas-** le recito tomando una escoba para remar en su barca improvisada y entonaba una canción.

**- La vida pirata es la vida mejor,  
Sin trabajar, sin trabajar  
sin estudiar, sin estudiar,  
con la botella de ron. HEYYY-**

Las demás personan solo veían a las dos, y como una pequeña remaba y desproticaba con una voz horrible, las mas locas tonadas de piratas, por los pasillos y su madre mas atrás levantando las cosas que votaba su huracán digo su hija.

**-Mira mamá ahí esta las pastas-** señalo emocionada la niña, el estante donde habían una gran variedad de pastas.

**-Entonces escoge-** le dijo mientras miraba donde estaban las verduras

**-Quiero la parece gusanos mutantes cuando la coses-** dijo haciendo mímica que era un monstruo.

**-Nymphadora, estas segura-** cuestiono su madre

**-SIPI-** fue su contestación seguida de un **–¡HEYY NO ME DIGAS ASI MI GORDIS!-**

**-Ponla en el carro, tengo que ir por el pollo y los hongos. Si quieres me esperas en el área de los juegos- **le sugirió Andrómeda tratando de guardar la calma y aligerar las compras.

**-Si mamá-** Salio corriendo hasta perderse en los pasillos donde estaban los juguetes

* * *

Empezó a jugar con las pelotas junto con otros niños, y se subió a la casa de Tarzán, luego se deslizo por las lianas, y simulaba ser el hombre de la selva

**-Aaaa ser tazan ujuju, querer banana jujuju-** hasta que algo le llamo la atención bajo rápidamente y se pego al vidrio, restregó su cara sobre el,

Sonrío la pequeña, vio a los que se suponen que cuidan a los mas chicos intercambiando gérmenes, lo que le dejaba el campo libre para probar su teoría y ver si era verdad lo que había visto en la peli de la ves pasada.

Salio del área de juegos "tan tan tanta tananaa" tarareaba la niña, busco los sujetos de pruebas, unas muñecas Barbie que tomo, la misión _"Pruebas de Supervivencia, ó PDS"_ según se quiera.

**Prueba #1 _"BBQ"_**

Tonks salio con la primera muñeca de nombre "Dom" con rumbo a la cafetería, o más preciso la cocina, vistió al sacrificio, digo al sujeto de pruebas, busco como podía esconder el cuerpo del delito, digo poder observar el experimento.

Una sonrisa un tanto macabra se asomo en ese hermoso rostro, delante de ella estaba el chivo expiatorio, y no era broma metió la muñeca o mas bien la aventó con su honda dentro de un chivo que se estaba asando en las brazas. Luego siendo un sombra salio del lugar dejando que siguiera su investigación.

Claro mordiendo, arreglando y agregando una que otra cosita a los platillos que estaban cocinados los patos con gorro "Chef" MISION COMPLETA.

**Prueba #2 _"Cama De Bronceado"_**

Mirando de reojo a sus carceleros ups, perdón a sus cuidadores confirmo que seguían en la ardua tarea, por lo que llego a la plancha donde estaban torturando a unas riquísimas, jugosas y muy pero muy sabrosas hamburguesas, su estomago gruño _"hay que aguantar"_ se regaño pues lo principal es la investigación, saco unos dulces que su mami no logro confiscar y de una sola ves se lo metió en la boca.

Desmembró a la muñeca de nombre "in" y coloco cada trozo en las ruedas planas que se cocían en la plancha, claro tubo que distraer al fantoche que las cuidabas _"Preciosas" _pensó, y haciéndole como el hombrecito del señor de los anillos paso por la puerta de bai ben y salio. MISION CUMPLIDA

**Prueba #3 _"Baño Sauna"_**

En que consiste, pues fácil, meter al sujeto de pruebas de nombre "ick" en una botella de soda si es de uva mucho mejor luego de meterla _"ya sea en trozos o entera" _casi disimulo esa parte la pelimorado se vate la botella y se deja dentro del horno microonda, estaba a Punto de cerrar el micro cuando se distrajo, se fue pues algo le había llamado la atención. MISION ABORTADA

* * *

Vio a una viejita sacar cosas de el basurero, se sintió mal por lo que estaba haciendo la mujer, su papi le había dicho _"hija mía no todos tienen la suerte de nosotros",_ sonrío no sabia por que, pero no podía ver esas injusticias, salio de el supermercado y llego donde la anciana.

**-Hola-** saludo nuestra amiga

**-Hola pequeña que deseas-** la miro, buscaba al padre o encargado de la pequeña.

**-Quiero ayudarle-** anuncio la pelimorado

**-De verdad ¿y por que?-** se extraño la dama, pues ya habían pasado muchos y solo esa pequeña se le había acercado, los demás solo la ignoraban.

**-No me gusta verla hacer eso, busca comida verdad- **señalandocon su dedo el depósito de basura de los almacenes

**-Así es, como ya estoy viejita no me quieren dar trabajo y no queda de otra, además tengo dos nietos muy pequeños- **le confeso la anciana aunque muy suabe, pues quizás la niña no entendiera lo que hacia o el porque.

**-Y si yo le diera dinero usted compraría comida verdad-** medito la pequeña aunque sentía que su nuevo video juegos volaba como los pajaritos a los que le daba con su onda.

**-Si hijita, pero eso no seria bueno-** le aconsejo la mujer, pues no quería que la pequeña se metiera en problemas.

**-¿Por qué?-** le miro interrogativa

**-Por que es tu dinero-** le hablo como lo más obvio del mundo la anciana

**-Exacto es mío y puedo hacer lo que quiera con el-** le informo ella

**-Tome-** le entrego el dinero que llevaba consigo para comprar silent hill y lo colocaba en la mano sucia y lastimada de la mujer.

**-¡Pero es mucho!-** se altero la mujer pues creía que si la miraban pensarían que le estaba robando a la niña

**-Y que, así tendrá para comer unos días usted y sus nietos- **la pequeña supuso que ella lograria hacer algo para salir del problema.

**-Gracias pequeñas no sabes como te lo agradezco-** intentando no llorar, ya tenia toda la mañana buscando trabajo y cuando vio esos basureros dejo el orgullo y fue a buscar algo que comer para sus nietos que la esperaban, no podía fallarles.

**-De nada ya me voy mi mamá me espera-** se alejo dando saltitos contenta de ver sonreír a la mujer.

**-Cuídate angelito-** al fin pudo soltar esas traicioneras lagrimas que asomaban con salir delante de la niña, volteo la cara y miro al cielo dando gracias a Dios y a ese angelito.

**-Si usted también señora-** solo fue un susurro pues ya había entrado a la tienda.

* * *

**-¡NYMPHADORAANDRA DONDE DIABLOS TE METISTES¡-** parecía un toro a punto de embestir y casi sintió ganas de correr de su adorable madre, pero se aguanto ella era Macha.

**-Haciendo negocios mami-** tomo algunas de las bolsas que cargaba su progenitora y que la protegerían de la banchi.

**-Y esto, te comprantes el súper o que-** al ver todo lo que llevaban.

**-Es que le compre unas cosas a Ana y su familia- **dijo un poco apenada por como la miraba su angelito.

**-Hasta que se te ilumino mujer-**

**-Más respeto Nymphadora-**

**-Si mami-**

Se escucho un terrible alboroto, al parecer alguien prendió fuego a microonda _"esa no fui yo"_ pensó la niña, unas personas vomitaban lo que había quedado del las sujetos de pruebas, y al parecer el chivito había cobrado vida. Todo el supermercado estaba sumergido el caos, la niña inocente tomo con algo de nerviosismo la mano de su madre empujándola digo ayudándola para que llegaran al auto y fugarse del área del delito _"no tienen pruebas o si"_ dudo Tonks.

Así las dos regresaron a su hogar a cocinar, Andrómeda con ayuda de su ama de llave y cocinera arreglaron todo para la cena, limpiaron cocinaron y alistaron.

* * *

**-Ya llegue-** pareció un hombre apuesto dejando el maletín en la mesa buscando a su familia

**-Hola amor ¿como te fue?- **pregunto su esposa que corrió a tirandocele a su esposo que a punto estuvo de caer por el amor de su vida.

**-y que es ese olor tan rico-** alejándose de los besos de su esposa para oler la fragancia de la comida, pues traía hambre.

**-La cena amor, y que no sabes que me paso hoy**- deposito a la mujer de sus sueños y de sus pesadillas en el suelo

**-Que rompiste o que rompió Nymphadora-** se aflojo la corbata y se saco un poco la camisa de los pantalones.

**-Nada amor-** o eso creyó ella tratando de recordar

**-Entonces ¿que pasó?-** se sentó en la silla del comedor ansioso que le sirvieran.

**-Conocí a alguien- **anuncio con lagrimas en lo ojos su esposa.

**-Me vas a dejar- **el hombre se levanto de un salto de la silla e intento alcanzar a la madre de su hija.

**-Si, lo lamento amor, pero él me da lo que tu no- **se dio la media vuelta para que el no la viera reír.

**-Pero mi cielo- **ya la había visto y le siguió la corriente, como dicen si no puedes con ellas mejor úneteles. Y sino gánales.

**-No lo hagas más difícil- **pidió la mujer

**-Y el tiempo que pasamos- **Ted tomo las manos de su amada y casi lloraba claro de la risa.

**-Ya bájenle son una novela echada a perder**- paso la chica con una soda y unas papas fritas eructando, todo un espectáculo como el de sus padres.

**-Hola hija como te ha ido-** la levanto su padre dándole un beso tronado en la mejilla

**-Súper papi-** sonriéndole y dándole un beso más fuerte todavía

**-Bueno como seguía, he conocido a una esplendida mujer- **casi grito de contenta Andrómeda.

**-¿Te hiciste lesbiana?-** se asombro Ted mirándola como diciendo _"ya lo había pensado"_

**-¡QUE, NOOOOOO!-** ya se había cabreado la joven Andrómeda

**-Mami y yo que te creí hetiro-** mirándola junto a su padre ambos como corderitos degollados.

**-Es Hetero hija y ¡ya déjenme terminar!- **se exaspero la mujer apretando sus puños, los otros dos solo sonreían burlándose y chocando las manos.

**-se ****llama Ana y vendrá con su familia a cenar, su hijo se llama John****-** hablo lo mas rápido que pudo, para que no la interrumpieran. Suspiro y espero a ver que decía su amor.

**-Es un bruto-** bufoTonks

**- un sol- **con ojos soñadores Andrómeda claro hablando de John

**-Un sapenco en potencia-** apretando los puños pues se acordó de los que le había dicho. Ese escorbuto.

**-Y su esposo aunque no lo conozco vendrá, no te molesta verdad cariño-** pregunto mordiéndose el labio pues su amado le decía que no hiciera cosas sin anunciarle antes. Claro eso nunca funcionaba

**-Claro que no, ustedes saben lo que hacen-** contesto saboreando la comida que ya están sirviendo, para que molestarse.

**-Gracias pastelito de fresa ya veras como te lo recompenso después-** girando de contenta la mujer y pensado en lo que iba hacer para su amado y queridísimo esposo.

**-Eso dale por hecho-** mirándola con deseo el hombre de la casa.

**-Iac, después no digan nada cuando les diga que me voy de la casa-** haciendo como que vomitaba Tonks

Los tres rieron por las ocurrencias de su hija, Nymphadora se fue a su cuarto y sus papas a su recamara, ahí le contó todo Andrómeda de lo que habían hecho en el día.

* * *

siiiii lo siento pero es que me ha faltado inspiracion, espero les agrade y ya saben alguna sugerencia, idea me dicen bye.

el proximo capitulo "la cena con los Lupin, y lo que paso contado por Remus"


End file.
